Rex Phonom
Appearance Rex Phonom is short and stocky, being only 5' 2'' and a whopping 145 lbs. Rex has rowdy red hair which although ungroomed is always kept short. However Rex's most defining feature is his right arm which after an accident been replaced by a cybernetic prosthetic At first glance Rex looks like a slightly overweight kid in his early teens, his age only betrayed by some short stubble on his chin. However when under physical duress Rex's body tenses up to reveal a layer defined muscle. Rex often wears long sleeved clothing to hide his cybernetic arm. Most of his clothing also hints at hits life style with lots of patched up holes and general scrappiness. Rex's cybernetic arm is made from brass and was originally formed so it appears biological in structure, except the joints that are made from are holes so the arm can bend, inside the joints are thin plates of brass which can move up and down as to protect the innards of the arm. Because of the extensive physical damage Rex has taken the arm now has multiple metal panel which has been screwed onto it as a makeshift repair. Personality Rex is quite outgoing and usually seen with a giant smile on his face. He is often seen making fun being sassy or generally just snarking, all of which can have a tendency to end him in trouble. Despite Rex's tendency to be harsh to both friends and foe he has a strong sense of loyalty and honour and will go out of his way to help those he deems worthy of helping. Rex's personality takes a stark turn when he gets furious. Being a strong practitioner of tranquil fury Rex stops talking and will often become singleminded focus on the transgressor often not caring about bodily harm and other opponents. Rex also enters silent mode when tired or while ding something that requires his full attention. Normal Theme Tranquil fury theme Biography Rex was born and grew up on Karate Island in South Blue. He was a practitioner of the Phonom family's martial arts Xuánwǔquan (The Black Turtle Fist). Rex was never able to build up the high resilience required to execute a true Xuánwǔquan style. Rex became the black sheep of the family. To gain his family's respect Rex challenged a pirate crew at the harbour, who promptly cut of his right arm. This incident caused Rex's family to disown him. Rex was allowed to live in the same house as his family but from that point on no members of the family were allowed to interact with Rex or even acknowledge him. This ban was kept up despite Rex's best effort. The strain of his non-physical exile ultimately culminated in Rex running away from home. Rex stole a random boat and immediately set sail for the ocean. The trip went awry for three reasons: 1) Rex had no idea where he was going. 2) The boat's food had yet to be restocked. 3) Rex had no idea how to steer a ship and ended up drifting at the sea. After drifting for a couple of days Rex was picked up by a cybernetic doctor in training. The doctor installed an automail arm on Rex to train his ability and so Rex could be used to show off the merchandise. During the travels Rex learned sailing from the crew of the ship whom he grew closer to. Rex travel with the doctor for 10 months before their partnership ended in the north sea. The doctor had landed a position with a kingdom that had just come out of a terrible war. Rex had joined the doctor and for a short while, but since the doctor no longer had any need for a subject to show off Rex was forced to work at the kingdoms shipyard to pay back the doctor. Rex would work his ass off and give all his money to the doctor this arrangement went on for two years but no matter how much work Rex did it was never enough to satisfy the doctor. Once again Rex was forced to flee, although this time prepared with some "borrowed" money from the doctor. Professions Primary Profession: '''Martial Artist A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in Xuánwǔquan and can create techniques that in keeping in line with that style of fighting, exceeding rank 7 (seven). '''Primary Trait: '''This character can create stances, which are techniques that allow a character to move around stat points and a somewhat different way of fighting. The effects of these stances can change with higher rank, potentially granting supernatural effects with a high enough rank. '''Secondary Profession: Carpenter A Carpenter is someone who makes a living off building things, mainly with wood. With the times being as they are, most carpenters build ships, but there are also those who instead possess the knowledge of making buildings, as well as smaller items that they craft. As they have the knowledge and skill to create whatever they envision, only Carpenters can create non-standard ships or special vehicles that may not even be boats. Traits 'Professional Traits' As a starting character you are allowed to one have professional trait.. Profession Trait '(1 slot): Rib Breaker Through proper study and dedication these characters have studied the human body, learning about all of it’s weak points. These characters can now created critical hit techniques, however they can only use 25% of their total technique points to do so. This does not apply to special technique pools, only your base pool. 'General Traits As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. General Trait(1 slot): Automail Recipient This character is not a cyborg, but is more like an amputee with automail prosthetics. With this trait, a character can begin to become a cyborg, having one or two missing limbs that have been replaced with an obviously metallic replica. Their cybernetic parts are made out of starter level materials like iron, and may contain weaponry that could be considered basic or very crude. This character will also gain 15 bonus technique points, for the sole purpose of creating fuel based attacks. General Trait(2 slot): Mammoth Stamina This character's stamina is boosted by 20%. Combat Style Rex's Combat syle Xuánwǔquan is based upon the Dragon Turtle a Chinese mythical creature. Xuánwǔquan is a close quaters style made not only made for encumbered spaces but it is also used for keeping close to the opponent and keeping them from gaining force from wide arcs and forward momentum from stepping. Xuánwǔquan uses waist spin to generate force. Xuánwǔquan is split into two groups or stances Guīquan (turtle fist) and Xiǎolóngquan (dragon fist). Guīquan contains the defensive techniques and is the default stance of Rex. While using Guīquan Rex always keeps his metal arm towards his opponent going so far as to mimic a sticky fist style to always keep his cybernetic arm against his opponent. This style allows for quick defence with his cybernetic arm while keeping some of Rex's more vulnerable parts away from is opponent. Xiǎolóngquan is the offensive stance of Xuánwǔquan. While using Xiǎolóngquan Rex presents his left fully human side to defense while using his right cybernetic arm for striking while greatly increasing his striking potential his defensive capabilities are weakened because of now blocking with flesh instead of metal. Xiǎolóngquan puts a large strain on Rex's body because with Rex now using his left leg for pivoting the heavy brass arm pull at his shoulder with each swing. Statistics Items Item Name(3,800): Brass cybernetic arm: It's a cybernetic arm made from brass. It has a couple of plates screwed on as makeshift repairs. It was based on his appearance two years ago and is therefore slightly smaller than his left arm in terms of thickness. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Feats n/a Category:Approved